


i dream i'm you're one and only

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [55]
Category: Bandom
Genre: F/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: brendon - ( Mulder and Scully - Catatonia )</p>
            </blockquote>





	i dream i'm you're one and only

Brendon used to be good at loneliness; he'd told himself so often that he was the only one he could trust, the only one who had his back, the only one who'd care whether he soared or crashed. Brendon had told himself that so often he almost believed.

Almost.

A chance meeting shattered the fragile illusion. Now when he thought about going on like this, alone, he just felt tired. Maybe, he dared to admit to himself, he couldn't do this alone anymore. But even if he could accept that, he couldn't imagine a world where someone else accepted him, in all his geeky, loser glory.

Where she accepted him, maybe even loved him back.

Brendon took a deep breath, adjusted the strap of his guitar, and knocked. She may not want him the way he wanted to be hers, but if he was going down, if she rejected him, it would be with her song in his heart.


End file.
